


B- Best Friend

by FearAndLeather



Series: Kings of Con Amino Challenge [2]
Category: Kings of Con (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, R2 - Freeform, Richard Speight Jr - Freeform, Rob Benedict - Freeform, best friend - Freeform, insecure, matt cohen mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: Day 2 of  26. B for best friend.  Sometimes Rich needs reminders.





	B- Best Friend

When anyone who had ever met Rich was asked to describe the convention MC in one word, they would often use a variant of the term “confident”. Knowing this, made Rob even more confused by his friend’s sudden change of behaviour. For about six hours now, Rich had been almost silent and not making eye contact. As far as Rob knew, nothing had gone down to upset Rich so, naturally, worry was growing deep inside his chest. 

Rob stared quietly at Rich as the solace became so obvious that others were beginning to question the atmosphere. Enough was enough when the older of the two declined the free meal at lunch. 

“Alright, I'm done waiting. You're so stubborn when you're like this. What's wrong?” Rob had fully intended to be cool about this but his natural stutter and anxiety had gotten the better of him. 

A simple shrug was all the response that the greying co-host had received. Rob carried on watching and sighed. He sat down on the arm of Rich's chair. It was unusually close even for them. “Please, Rich.”

Rich breathed in deeply as he heard Rob's voice break. “Someone pointed out how much you and Matt would make an awesome team. You could get so much out of each other. His popularity and your talent, you could storm Hollywood together. Why are you hanging out with me? I'm... holding you back.”

Rob could not remember Rich ever being that sentimental before so he thought carefully about his response. “Because you're my best friend. Matt may have contacts and talent but he isn't you. Where would he be during my divorce? During an anxiety attack? You're not the most famous person I know but I wouldn't want an A list bestfriend if they weren't you.”


End file.
